This relates generally to electronic devices and, more particularly, to displays for electronic devices.
Electronic devices such as computers and cellular telephones are generally provided with displays. Displays such as liquid crystal displays contain a thin layer of liquid crystal material. Color liquid crystal displays include color filter layers. The layer of liquid crystal material in this type of display is interposed between the color filter layer and a thin-film transistor layer. Touch sensor structures may be incorporated into the thin-film transistor layer.
A light-curable sealant is used to attach the color filter layer to the liquid crystal layer. The light-curable sealant may be disposed along the edges of the thin-film transistor layer and may form a peripheral border around the liquid crystal material. The light-curable sealant may overlap conductive structures such as metal lines that run along the edges of the thin-film transistor layer.
In conventional devices, openings are formed in the metal lines that run along the edges of the thin-film transistor layer. The light-curable sealant is cured by applying ultraviolet light to the light-curable sealant through the openings in the metal lines. However, the openings in the metal lines on the thin-film transistor layer reduce the effective width of the metal lines and thus increase the resistance of the metal lines. Increasing the resistance of these metal lines may lead to poor electrical performance. Moreover, increasing the width of the metal lines to compensate for the openings may add undesirable width to the border of inactive display area around the periphery of a display.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved ways of sealing layers of a display in an electronic device.